1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step ladder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved step ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for step related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,280 to Golz teaches a pair of screen or storm sash supporting attachments in the form of wooden blocks that are releasably secured on the step of a step ladder by U-shaped brackets. The forward ends of the attachments being provided with a plurality of spaced sash-holding lugs with anti-slip treads therebetween for holding the lower end of a screen or storm window sash from outward sliding movement.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,608 to Andreo teaches an improved stair nosing device especially useful in temporarily darkened stairways which includes a plate member with an upper surface, at least a portion of which is covered by luminescent material. The stair nosing device includes non-slip material attached to the upper surface to provide increased frictional contact with foot traffic relative to the plate member. The non-slip material is attached as spaced apart strips with an upper surface of the non-slip material being higher relative to the plate member. In this way the luminescent material is protected from damage by foot traffic.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,908 to Reiter et al. teaches a pipe step for providing a flat supporting surface on the top side of a horizontal pipe. The step includes a pair of channel members each having arcs cut in the flange portions thereof to meet with the pipe. U-bolts are provided for clamping the channel members to the pipe. A flat-supporting surface formed from square mesh grating is bolted to, and extends between, the upper web portions of the channel members and provides a non-slip flat supporting surface.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,218 to Betz teaches an improved surface covering that includes a base having a plurality of receiving grooves on one side and a plurality of working grooves on the other side. Each receiving groove includes gripping projections and is constructed to receive, and grip, a filler material. To assemble the surface material, the base material is flexed so that the size of the receiving grooves is enlarged thereby making insertion of the filler material easy. The base material is then returned to its original planar configuration, so that the size of the receiving grooves is retracted thereby causing the gripping projection to grip and hold the filler material.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,976 to Roy teaches a removable non-skid pad that covers a portion of a corresponding step of an exterior stair or staircase so as to allow people to use it more safely. The pad includes a main section to be disposed on the upper horizontal portion of the step, a preformed substantially hooked-shaped form section having one end integrally connected to the front end of the main section so as to fit around the front edge and a part of the bottom portion of the step near the front edge, and a rear section having one end integrally connected to the rear end of the main section. A binding assembly is provided to removably attach the front and rear sections under the step. The pad may be easily installed and removed. Any snow or ice accumulations may be easily dislodged by removing the pad and skating it.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for step related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific. individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved step ladder that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved step ladder that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved step ladder that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved step ladder of a type having at least one step and a corresponding number of step pads. The improvement includes each step pad being replaceably and interchangeably attached to an associated step, each step having a plurality of throughbores extending vertically therethrough, each step pad having a plurality of tits depending therefrom that replaceably and interchangeably engage in the plurality of throughbores in the associated step, respectively, and each tit having a wide base coincident with the associated step pad, a pointed tip that facilitates entering into an associated throughbore, and a pinched waist which is releasably captured in the associated throughbore when the pointed tip passes into the associated throughbore, a distance requiring the tit to compress so as to allow the pinched waist to receive the step and then expand to releasably capture the step in the pinched waist, and as a result thereof, releasably lock the step pad on the associated step.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.